The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore
by Siobahn Holloway
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella gets changed, and starts a new life in Seattle. What does she find when she gets there? AU, a bit OOC. Rated M for violence, language & mature themes.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**Welcome to The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore, Version 2.0!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Five years.

He left five years ago, and I've only recently begun to pick up the pieces.

I still see his face in my mind, but his voice only comes back to me when I am completely alone and everything is quiet. Sometimes I hear his voice say he loves me, and others I hear his words from the night he left.

I'm in my fifth semester of college at the University of Washington's Seattle campus, majoring in Medical Education and Biomedical Informatics. I stopped telling myself long ago that he would ever come back. My memory conjured him every day though, as I walked the campus, heading to class. I would see a tall, pale man with messy bronze hair in passing, and do a double take, convinced it was him. Disappointment always washed over me as I often found it was just another illusion.

Victoria had found me six months after the Cullens left, and, in retaliation for Edward killing James, attacked me in the most brutal fashion possible. She initially aimed to kill me, but then decided changing me would be a worse punishment, since she knew Edward was gone, never to return. She locked me in my house while I suffered through the transformation, and then returned to murder Charlie after she saw that I refused to feed on my own father.

I delighted in discovering that my aversion to human blood carried over into my vampire life. I fed off only animals, following in the Cullen fashion, and soon I found myself able to co-exist with humans without wanting to kill them. I surprised myself with the amount of restraint I could exercise while in the presence of a particularly delicious smelling person.

I thought becoming the undead would leave me devoid of any human emotions, but the long nights without the ability to sleep only left me to my own devices. My mind would toggle between human memories and visions. I spent long nights immersed in books or listening to music on my iTouch.

That is neither here nor there.

I thought I had gotten past all of it; the gaping hole that threatened me every day since he left was now closed.

Little did I know, everything was about to change in a way I never thought possible.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

_What good is a life_

_with no one to share_

_-Gavin DeGraw_

**Chapter 1**

Dawn broke through the heavy crimson drapes that covered my windows. I arose from my bed and stood in front of the window, gazing out into the rainy, overcast April morning. I feigned sleepiness as I walked into the kitchen to start my Krups coffee machine. This was my daily routine just to keep my roommates, Liz and Teresa, thinking that I was like them – human. I cooked breakfast for them every morning, which seemed to keep them happy as well. The girls liked that I kept to myself and didn't make too much noise or leave messes. I made sure to interact with them like girlfriends, since the only girlfriends I'd ever had disappeared from my life all those years go.

I began assembling the ingredients for pancakes, contemplating the meaning of my vision from the previous evening. I found that after being changed, I possessed multiple powers. I could hear the thoughts of the humans around me, I had premonitions, and I could manipulate the emotions of those around me. It seemed ironic to me that I would possess the powers of Jasper, Alice and…him. I didn't dare speak or think his name -- ever. The pain attached to it was too great for me to bear, even if I was not human, and that gaping wound that closed up would re-open.

In my vision, I was at my part time job – waitressing at a small diner that the college students frequented – when I subtly sniffed the air around me and smelled a familiar scent, but it was one I could not put my finger on. I was behind the counter, pouring coffee and making friendly conversation with several of the elderly regulars. The bell over the door jingled and I heard a distinct voice in my head. My eyes locked with the golden orbs of the customer who had just walked through the door. I stood frozen, and the coffee pot in my hand dropped and shattered on the floor.

Then I snapped out of it. I'd had other visions before where he would return, and think nothing of them, since they never came to fruition. This one seemed too real to me, like I was actually there. It reminded me of one of those dreams that would leave you feeling not quite right whenever you woke up from them.

I shook my head to clear it as I began to mix up the batter for my pancakes. I tended not to use my vampire speed whenever I was home or around many humans. I tried to remain as nondescript as possible so I would not be suspected. I heard footsteps in the hall around the corner from the kitchen and knew that Liz was awake. Her walk had a slight limp to it from an old soccer injury where she had torn her ACL and it was never the same after surgery.

"Good morning," I said as she entered the kitchen. "Coffee is ready."

"Bella, you are a lifesaver," she mumbled, yawning. She opened the cabinet above her head and reached for her University of Washington mug. "What classes do you have today?"

"Just English and Algebra this morning," I replied. "Then I have to work until midnight at the diner."

"That must suck." _Actually, it doesn't. _"Are you coming to the party on Friday? At the Phi Kappa Mu house?"

"More than likely. I have the night off, so I might suck it up and join you girls." We shared a laugh as I began pouring the batter onto the screaming hot griddle.

"Ooh pancakes!" Teresa squealed as she padded into the kitchen, causing Liz to jump. I snickered to myself at Liz's reaction, thanking my blessed vampire hearing.

_Bella's acting a bit weird today. I hope she's alright._

I briefly froze as Teresa's voice echoed in my mind. I didn't dare turn to look at her, but I felt her eyes on the back of my head. Had my heart been alive, it would have been thudding uncontrollably and a blush would redden the apples of my cheeks.

"Bella?" Liz tapped me on the shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, yes." I pulled the now-finished pancakes off the griddle and poured more batter.

"Bella, something bothering you?" Teresa asked as she poured her coffee.

"Oh, I just had a strange dream last night. I don't feel quite right today." I busied myself with cutting strawberries and kiwi fruit to accompany the pancakes.

_She is full of shit_, her voice echoed in my head_. Bitch, look me in the eye and tell me you're fine._

I turned and smiled my dazzling smile at Teresa. "Really, Treese, I'm fine."

"Just making sure. So I heard you're coming to the party this Friday."

"I'm going to try to make it. I have a few labs to finish for biology class."

"Well, I think it's going to be one awesome party. The Phi Kappa Mu guys are _so_ hot."

"They aren't half bad looking," I mused. _But they aren't him. No one could ever compare to my own personal sun._

I slammed the knife down on the counter, a fit of rage coursing through my veins. I felt the beginnings of a growl rumbling deep in my chest. I always hated when I allowed my mind to drift to thoughts of him. I took a few unnecessary deep breaths and composed myself before continuing to cut the fruit.

"Um, Bella," Liz began. "The pancakes are starting to burn."

"Fuck!" I cursed as I grabbed my spatula and pulled the griddle off the burner. Luckily, the pancakes were dark but not burnt. "Sorry guys." I began piling them onto the plate with the others, and then set it on the counter.

"No, it's fine. I like them this way." Liz grabbed a plate and began taking what she wanted to eat, leaving the rest for Teresa.

I set the bowl of fruit beside the pancakes and headed out of the kitchen.

"Bella? Aren't you hungry?"

"You guys take what you want. I'll grab a few before I leave for campus."

I began walking into the hall, and then hurried to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me, and leaning back against it gently. I buried my face in my hands, running my fingers through my hair, and took a few more deep breaths. I hated when my human memories would overtake me, and it seemed to happen at the most inopportune times. Summoning my anger toward him in front of my roommates was not allowed in my book. It was as if he was in my head, controlling my thoughts, like a puppet master. I would have thought that with my new invincible body, my heart would follow suit, but apparently, it didn't. I could hear my heart disassembling in my chest with every thought of him.

I removed my clothes and looked at myself in my full-length mirror. I had pale, milky skin, almost translucent. My body was perfectly shaped, curvy, and a four-pack outline etched my abdomen. My breasts were significantly larger than they had been when I was human. My hair cascaded down my shoulders and to the middle of my back, perfectly brunette and wavy. My eyes glowed gold and my eyebrows arched in the middle, as if I had them waxed every day. My lips were still the same – full and almost ruby red.

Shortly after my change, I would often do this in my bedroom back in Forks, just gaping in awe of the perfection that was now mine, after all those years of feeling strangely imperfect among the Cullen family. I ran my hands over my marble skin, the coldness of it both delicious and alarming at the same time.

I looked at the time and saw that if I didn't get a move on, I would be late for class. I began my normal routine of shower, blow dry and style my hair, and apply my make-up before assembling the day's outfit. As much as I had hated Alice using me as her own personal Barbie doll, I did actually pay attention whenever she would give me makeovers. I took direction from Alice and Rosalie to look beautiful at all times, even when I wasn't feeling up to it. I had to maintain an image otherwise, I would be exposed.

As soon as I was dressed, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, thanking heaven that Liz and Teresa were not in the kitchen to question me about not eating breakfast. I felt a presence behind me as I walked to my vehicle, parked in the garage just around the corner from my building. I turned around quickly, but there was no one there. I felt it when I was walking around campus, too. I simply brushed it off as paranoia and headed to my car after class.

I drove downtown toward the diner, trying to avoid getting in an accident with one of the crazy drivers on the road. I pulled up in front of the diner, and said a silent prayer, asking that my vision not become reality tonight. I honestly didn't think I could handle it. I pushed open the heavy glass door and the bell rang above my head. The few patrons in the diner looked up briefly and then returned their attention to their meal or the morning paper.

"Hey, Bella!" George called from behind the grill, waving at me with his spatula.

"Hi, George!" I replied cheerily as I headed back to the employee break room.

Viola, my co-worker, sat at the round, yellow Formica topped table in the center, smoking a cigarette. By the looks of the ash tray, she had been there for several smoke breaks.

"Afternoon, Bella," she greeted, her voice unusually nasally today.

"Hi, Viola," I said as I hung my coat up. "Feeling okay today, Vi?"

"I have a cold." Her cigarette hung lazily from the corner of her mouth as she counted her tips so far. "It's been slow today."

"Good, maybe I can get some studying done between customers. I have a political science test on Friday."

"Sounds good, kid." She snuffed out her cigarette in the ash tray. "I'd better get back out there before George has a coronary."

"I'll be out in a minute, Vi."

I hung my black pea coat up on one of the hooks and tied an apron around my waist. I felt nervous. My stomach always fluttered like this before each shift, because a part of me always wondered when I would lose my self restraint and attack a human. I composed myself, took a deep breath, and snatched up my pad and pen. With a pot of fresh coffee in hand, I made my way out to the front counter.

As I approached, I saw an old man who reminded me of Charlie take a seat at the counter, with a newspaper tucked under his arm. I felt my dead heart sink down into my stomach. I missed my father, and thought of him whenever I could summon a human memory of him. I felt guilty for not being strong enough to destroy Victoria before she could drain his blood.

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked sweetly, smiling down at him.

"Coffee, please," he muttered, and opened his newspaper.

I pulled out a mug from underneath the counter and set it in front of him, then filled it with steaming hot coffee. As I turned to set the pot back on its burner, I heard the bell over the door jingle, and I froze before turning around, a _very_ familiar scent wafting under my nose. I slowly pivoted around and my eyes immediately went to the door.

All I could see were the liquid topaz eyes, the messy bronze hair, and the devastatingly beautiful, crooked grin...

…On the arm of another, and might I say gorgeous, woman.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I don't own anything, yadda, yadda, yadda

**DISCLAIMER I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, friends. I was in Spain for a week at my brother's wedding. It was insanely awesome! Spain is a beautiful country, and I hope to get back there someday!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Whenever your will starts crashing down _

_That's when you find me_

_- OneRepublic_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV**

I'd resigned myself the last five years to the fact that I would never see, touch or smell Bella again, but the minute I set foot on the University of Washington campus, I smelled her scent in the breeze – the same fresh, floral, sweet ambrosia. The succulent flavors brought forth memories from the first time I kissed her plush lips, when the headiness filled my nostrils and almost made my knees give out. It tasted almost the same, yet something was off, something I couldn't quite pinpoint.

Now, here I was, standing in the doorway of this dingy little diner, staring at my first love from across the room, our eyes locked together. Every cell in my brain chastised me for not immediately running to her, scooping her up in my arms, and pleading her forgiveness for all the horrible pain I've caused her. I wanted nothing more than to do those things right now, but my companion, and the humans around us, prevented it. I looked to my left, and suddenly, the woman on my arm seemed mediocre compared to the beauty of Bella – _my_ Bella. She was even more beautiful than I remembered, and I had made sure to memorize every millimeter of her face before I left Forks all those years ago. I suddenly understood.

Bella was a vampire. I should have figured that out the minute I saw her butterscotch eyes.

An elated grin tugged at the corners of my mouth, and I excused myself from my "date" and walked to the counter, where Bella stood frozen, almost as if in fear, her eyes steadily following my every movement. Pain and anguish washed over me in a wave as I approached her, and my face fell sullen. Apparently, she inherited Jasper's power of emotional manipulation, and was using it against me.

_Get a grip on yourself, Cullen, _I thought.

_Yes, please do, Mr. Cullen._ I froze as her voice rang out in my head, and my head snapped up to look at her. I cocked my head to the side, trying to read her facial expression.

_Bella, is that you?_ I took a seat on one of the swiveling bar stools and clasped my hands together on the counter. This was going to be an interesting evening.

_No, it's Zsa Zsa Gabor. Who do you think it is, genius?_

_I can hear your thoughts now._

_Well la-de-da. I am a vampire now, you know. _She raised an eyebrow at me. _What are you doing here, Cullen?_

_I do have a name._

_I realize that. And I remember it all too well. What do you want?_ I cringed at her indignant tone.

_I hadn't expected to see you here. I thought you'd be at Dartmouth._

_Things change._

_How did this happen? _I was most interested in finding out who changed her.

_This is neither the time nor the place to discuss this. I have work to do. _She glanced in the direction of where my companion was sitting. _Who's your friend?_

_That is Tanya. She is visiting from Denali._

**Bella POV**

My face fell, but I didn't make it obvious. I would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that even after all this time, my heart and my body still ached for him.

He was with Tanya now, and he could hear my thoughts. His voice sounded so much smoother and more velvety in my head than I remembered. As I stared into his golden eyes, all of my human memories of that fateful night came flooding back, and I was certain if I were able to cry, tears would be spilling down my cheeks and my body wracking with sobs. A _very_ public diner was not the place to stage an emotional breakdown.

He was here now, in the flesh, and no longer a figment of my imagination.

_Tanya, huh? _I raised my eyebrow indignantly as I stared down at his angelic, flawless face.

He still looked the same, his eyes beautifully ocher, bronze hair perpetually in disarray. His lips still had that perfect redness to them, and his smile still crooked and heartbreakingly dazzling. I restrained myself from leaping across the counter and beating the hell out of him for being so damned perfect.

I heard George clear his throat behind me. "Ahem." I broke my stare from…him and turned my attention to George. "Aren't you going to greet your customer, Bella?"

"Yes, George." I turned back to…him. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. We've just come to enjoy the atmosphere."

His mouth broke out into said crooked, heartbreakingly dazzling grin, and I gently gripped the edge of the counter to keep my knees from giving out under me. Had I still been human Bella, my heart would have started to beat erratically, and I would have started hyperventilating at this very moment. I wondered to myself how after all this time, after all the pain he put me through, he still affected me in such a way. I knew he sensed this, and winked at me as he got up from the bar. I watched him rejoin Tanya, sliding lithely into the booth on the opposite side of the diner.

I felt the sudden urge to run, because his presence reopened the gaping hole I thought had long been closed. I found myself gasping to breathe.

"George," I breathed, my voice cracking, "I need some air. I'll be back."

I didn't even wait for an answer before I took off toward the employee entrance, and nearly tore the door off its hinges as I flew through the opening, the cold steel smacking against the cinderblock wall. I buried my face in my hands, leaning against the outside wall, muffling my scream of frustration. I wrapped my arms around myself so I would not fall apart, so the emptiness would not consume me, as I had done so many times right after he and his family left. I gave in to the lump in my throat and allowed the sobs to wrack my granite body, even though no tears fell from my eyes.

**Edward POV**

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Bella had disappeared. I'd hoped it was not on my account, but judging by her reaction to seeing me after so long, I probably was the reason she needed to escape. Part of me wanted to go to her and comfort her, but my rational half told me to maintain a safe distance. I knew things could never be as they were – too much time had passed, and I sensed her feelings for me no longer existed.

I paid no mind to Tanya's incessant yapping across the table. My mind was on Bella. _My_ Bella. Now that she was here, in the flesh, and not a figment of my imagination, I began to form plans to get back into her good graces.

**Bella POV**

I began to panic as I realized my vision had come true. The vision of him returning this time had come true. I had no idea how I was going to handle this. Immediately, I had a premonition that he was going to want to speak to me in private about everything that had happened, but I was not ready to have that talk. I was not ready to look him in the eye and have him tell me once again that he doesn't love me and doesn't want me. My ears didn't want to hear that he was with Tanya now. I knelt down with my arms wrapped around my knees, staring straight ahead, trying to devise a plan to cope with his return.

"You alright, darlin'?" Viola's voice said, making me jump slightly. I'd been so caught up in agonizing over what to do about the situation at hand that I hadn't noticed Viola walk to the back door. I looked up and saw she had her head poked out, looking down at me with concerned eyes.

"Oh, Vi. You scared me."

"You been out here a while. George asked me to come check on you."

"I'm fine. I'll be in shortly." _No, I'm really not fine. Not fine __**at all**__._

The old bat shrugged her shoulders and disappeared inside. The back door shut with a soft _click._

I inhaled and exhaled the unnecessary air deeply, trying to compose myself, before heading back inside.

He was still sitting in that same booth with Tanya when I came back to the counter. My conscience told me I shouldn't spy on them, but I couldn't resist. A volatile mix of jealousy, anger and resentment coursed through my empty veins like blood. They conversed animatedly, like old friends catching up. Tanya would give out a hearty laugh and place her hand on top of Edward's on the table, but reflexively, he would pull away. Every word they traded stung my ears.

It was bad enough that I was inundated daily with the mindless chatter of human thoughts, but having to hear their conversation was excruciating. She fawned all over him like a giddy schoolgirl talking to her crush, and it made me nauseous, but I found solace in noticing that Edward seemed relatively uninterested in her.

_Could he possibly still care for me_? I wondered, blocking him from hearing me. _Don't be ridiculous. It's been too long. He's probably found other "distractions."_

Pretty soon, they decided to leave, and I saw him send Tanya out the door and he approached the counter once again. I picked up a wet rag and busied myself with wiping the counter and putting dishes in the bin.

"Bella," he spoke in his perpetually velvet voice, making me jump. My name rolled off his tongue like honey. "It was very nice to see you again."

"Likewise." I didn't offer a parting glance up at him as I wiped the counter. He put his hand on top of mine to still my movements, and I almost jumped backward from the jolt that radiated through my body.

"Hopefully I will see you around." I briefly glared up at him, then returned to wiping the counter. He must have seen the uncertainty in my eyes, because he took a step backward and gracefully floated out the door with Tanya at his side, his hand possessively placed on the small of her back.

A low growl formed in my chest. _How dare he! _I screamed internally after he was out of range to hear my thoughts._ That smug bastard_.

I rubbed that counter so hard that I almost cracked the dingy white Formica.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short and kinda sucky. I'm severely jet lagged. I promise the next chapter will be better!**

**S**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER I don't own anything **_**Twilight**_**.**

**Here's the next chapter. I've finally recovered from my jet lag. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I promise I'll keep it coming! S**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

As soon as I crashed through my bedroom door, the hysterics began. I heard myself laughing full of disbelief, the way a madman might. I had to have imagined the last two hours, because there is no way in hell that he would ever be here, now, in search of me. I clutched my chest, unable to breathe. I'd tried my hardest to maintain my composure while at work, but behind closed doors, I let it the façade go.

Venom pooled in my mouth, and that familiar ache began in the back of my throat. I knew that I needed to hunt, because blood was the only cure for my rage. It was how I staved off the urges to consume human blood in the beginning, but it also quelled the anger that had pooled up inside me over him, over Victoria changing me, over my self-inflicted loneliness.

I quickly walked to the apartment door, grabbing my keys as I passed by the kitchen counter. I tried not to stumble as I raced down the stairs and out the front door of the building. I took in gulps of the fresh night air, even though it futile. I tried to calm down, to think rationally, but adrenaline coursed through my veins. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, but that only would have drawn attention to me.

I turned into the alley began to walk toward the parking garage on the other side of the block, but I immediately felt a presence behind me. I whirled around and saw a tall, dark shadow poised against the brick wall. I hissed, knowing exactly who it was by the scent.

"Stalking is illegal in all fifty states," I muttered tersely.

"I'm not stalking you, Bella," he said, taking a step forward. I backed away. "I was hoping we could talk."

"What is there to talk about?" I stood my ground, refusing to let him seduce me into forgiving him.

"Bella, I—"

"Your words are useless, Ed--" I almost said his name, but bit my tongue before it could slip through my lips. "You coming here was not necessary. We have nothing to discuss."

"Please, listen to me." He got closer, and I stood frozen. His topaz eyes glowed in the dark, pleading with me. "I don't know where to begin, or how to fix the damage, but something is missing from my life." He ran a hand nervously through his hair. "You."

"Edward," I sighed, feeling inexplicably empty from saying his name, "You don't fit in my life anymore."

**Edward POV**

I don't fit in her life anymore? She made it sound like I was a mere puzzle piece, an inanimate pile of pressed cardboard meant to snap together with another piece. Her words stung, and I felt a pain in my chest where my love for her had once burned. She had to know that she was that piece that fit in that vacant space. Resentment emanated off of her in massive waves. The feeling made me cringe. It amazed me that she had Jasper's power, but magnified tenfold. Every cell in my body yearned to reach out and wrap my arms around her, to assure her I was here for good and I'd never let her go.

I stared at her, disbelief evident on my face. "Bella, I want to fit in your life again."

She glowered at me, rolling her eyes. _Oh, now he wants me, _I heard her thoughts sneer. _At first he didn't, said he was leaving for my own good, and blah, blah, blah._

"I deserve that," I said after she finished her mental rant.

"You said you didn't want me anymore, Edward. You said you didn't love me." A frustrated growl rumbled low in her throat. "Do you really think it was going to be that easy? That I'd forgive you right away?"

"Like I said, I deserve it. I deserve everything you're throwing at me right now."

Her hands balled into fists at her side, her tone indignant. "Enough! I am going inside. I can't have this conversation with you right now."

She huffed, angry I could tell, turned on her heel and walked toward the door of her building. Watching her go made something deep inside me ache. I was beginning to think that coming to find her wasn't such a great idea.

_It's best to leave her be, Edward, _Esme's kind voice echoed in my head. _You broke her heart. She needs time to adjust to this._

_I don't want to lose her again, Esme, _I thought._ I can't._

_Edward, listen to your mother, _Carlisle's voice interceded.

_Yes, Edward. Quit being a stubborn ass! _Alice's thoughts shouted fiercely.

I nodded quietly in agreement, and took off running toward our house in Vancouver, thinking of nothing but Bella the whole time. I would do anything in my power to have her back in my life, even if it meant groveling at her feet. Only then did I realize that my re-appearance into her life re-opened wounds that she had long sewn shut -- not necessarily healed them, but closed them up so she could go on with her life. I knew the memories were still fresh for her, but I needed to her to understand that they were fresh for me, as well.

**Bella POV**

After having spent a majority of my night reflecting and processing what had transpired between Edward and I, I decided to cook a quick breakfast for my roommates, who were no doubt hung over after last night's escapades. They had come in at four in the morning, giggling and trying not to fall over each other. I had seen them crack my bedroom door open to check on me, but I pretended to be asleep.

I left a note on the counter for them and grabbed my knapsack, heading quickly toward the college library. As I opened the door, the scent of musty old books wafted under my nose. I passed numerous students sitting at tables studying or doing homework, I could hear their thoughts.

_Wow, she is gorgeous, _one scraggly-looking male thought. _Why can't I get chicks like that?_

_That's Bella Swan. She's in my algebra class. She's quiet and a bit strange at times. Hey, weren't her eyes black the other day?_

This female's thoughts made me freeze on the spot. I searched every which way I could to find out who they belonged to. I spotted a young, Hispanic looking girl with long black hair sitting at a table by the magazine rack. Her head was resting on her hand, propped up by her elbow. And she was staring intently at me. I recognized the girl as Angela Weber, who sat next to me in College Algebra. I briefly glowered at her, and then headed for the elevator.

My plan was to plant myself in a study carrel and read the next chapter for human biology, but my mind kept drifting to Edward's words from last night:

"_I want to fit in your life again."_

Was it true? I didn't want to believe a word he said, since he had once told me he didn't love me and didn't want me. I kept reminding him that he left me broken, bruised and vulnerable. Seeing him again opened my old wounds, and my breathing started to come short. I felt my arms creeping around my midsection to keep the black hole from encompassing me.

As I stepped off the elevator on the eighth floor, my acute vampire hearing let me know that the floor was devoid of humans and I was going to be completely alone. I laughed inwardly at the irony – a metaphor for my life. I had no mate, no family to speak of -- utterly alone in the world.

I walked through the stacks of reference books and plopped down on a cushy chair at the back, by the windows, and set my knapsack on the floor. I pulled out my iTouch and my biology book and curled up in a ball on the chair, plugging my ears and cracking open my book. I felt somewhat blessed that I could read swiftly as a vampire and I didn't have to suffer very long with the tedious reading assignment that Professor Greene gave us in the last class. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and immersed myself in the sounds of Ryan Adams singing in my ears.

Images of the previous night flooded my brain, and I shook my head several times to rid them from my memory. I wanted to forget I ever saw him. I wanted to forget he ever existed, just as he had wanted in the first place. I knew there would always be a part of my heart that could never let go of him, but one day, I'm going to forget.

I stiffened upon sensing someone was near, and yanked my headphones from my ears. I subtly sniffed the air – this scent was not human. I whirled around, my eyes scanning the stacks. I used my vampire speed to navigate each row, and eventually found a girl crouched down in the far corner, searching the shelves for a book.

After she had chosen a thick blue leather bound text, she rose to her feet. I immediately recognized her – the short, spiky dark hair, the flashy outfit, the Gucci handbag. Alice Cullen stood before me. She stiffened, sensing I was close by.

"Alice?" I mumbled in disbelief, low enough that her vampire hearing would pick up on it but no human could.

She slowly turned, and the book almost fell out of her hand. She let out a loud squeal and launched herself at me, embracing me fervently in a hug. I was glad there wasn't anyone else around to witness this charade.

"Bella," she said after I had peeled her off me. "It's so good to see you."

"Alice," I began, "what are you doing here?"

"I attend this school."

"Edward didn't mention that."

"I know he came to see you the other night."

"It was quite a surprise." _Although unwelcome_, I thought.

"He misses you Bella."

"He should have thought of that before he left me."

"Bella, you don't –"

"I do understand, Alice. Edward didn't want me anymore. He needed someone who wasn't going to complicate his life like I did." I began to walk away, but Alice caught up with me and tugged on my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"He did it for you, Bella."

"Did you even see what had happened to me? Did you know Victoria was going to hunt me down and try to kill me?" I glared at her, rage burning in my eyes.

"He asked me not to look at your future."

"There's my answer right there. He didn't love me anymore, otherwise, he would have cared what was going to happen to me." I swear I thought I saw her flinch. "I thought I was past all this, and I had licked my wounds and got on with my life. Now that you and Edward and everyone else are back, I just…I don't know."

"He only wanted you to have a normal, human life." Her tone was disapproving.

"And we see how well that worked out, now, don't we?" I began to walk away again, my rage growing by the millisecond.

"Bella, please don't –" I stopped and turned around, quickly making my way back to where she stood.

"Did you know she murdered Charlie? Did you see that coming?"

Alice froze, stunned at my confession. I saw sadness in her eyes – fitting because she had always had a soft spot for Charlie, and vice versa. With that, I turned and walked back to my chair. I hurriedly wrapped my headphones around my iTouch and put it back in my bag, and ran down the steps and out of the library into the falling afternoon rain. Alice sure had some audacity, coming here to talk to me on behalf of Edward. I didn't doubt for a minute that he had sent her, since I wouldn't listen to him.

**Meanwhile, at the Cullen house in Vancouver…**

**Edward POV**

I heard the door shut downstairs, and knew that Alice was home. She was blocking her thoughts, which meant that she didn't want me to know something. Something inside me needed to know what she knew, even if it wasn't good. I flew down the stairs and found her in the kitchen in a heated conversation with Jasper.

"Alice," I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Edward." She gave Jasper a quick glance, expecting me not to detect it.

"Alice, you can't hide things from me. You're my sister."

"I saw…I saw Bella. At the library." She cringed as she remembered the encounter.

"You did?" She nodded, tapping her fingernails on the marble countertop of the center kitchen island. She didn't meet my eyes as I stared at her. "What happened?"

"She's so angry, Edward. I've never seen anything like it." She leaned against Jasper and he embraced her. "It was frightening."

"I felt it, too, the other night when I saw her. It's like she has Jasper's power, but it's magnified tenfold."

"The pain she's still in, Edward, it's unreal."

"She's still that angry?"

"Yes." Alice looked at me sympathetically. "I don't know if this is fixable."

Part of me knew there was a chance I couldn't rectify what I had done, but the love I harbored for her urged me to fight for her. I was about to do something completely out of character.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything _Twilight_.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_She was heartache_

_From the moment that you met her_

_-Jeff Buckley_

**Bella POV**

I slammed my bedroom door shut and threw my bag on my bed, then kicked the door hard. I needed something to relieve the aggression boiling in my veins, but I knew if I tried to punch or kick anything with the amount of force that would satisfy me, I would end up turning this entire apartment into rubble. I'd never felt this angry before -- the feeling was foreign to me. As a human, I very rarely got angry about anything. A growl rumbled low in my throat, but never escaped my lips.

I sat down on my bed, burying my face in my hands, trying to decide what to do. My brain urged me to forget him, to never see him again, but my heart pulled me in the opposite direction. My love for him had not faded at all since he left; if anything, it helped me survive the last five years alone. I lifted my head as I heard Liz approaching my door, then knocking softly.

"Bella?" she called, her voice muffled by the wooden door.

"Come in, Liz," I responded, exhaling a deep breath.

She poked her head in, and smiled sympathetically. "Are you alright? I heard loud noises in here."

_They were quite frightening,_ I heard her think.

"I'll be alright." I closed my airway off so I could not smell her blood. "Just a little frustrated is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." I sighed, staring at my shoes. "It's just…" I debated opening a can of worms and explaining the situation to her. "My ex-boyfriend paid me a visit the other night."

"The one who took off on you?" She stared down at me. I nodded. "What was that like?"

"Weird. Awkward. Unwelcome. I expected to never see him again, and just when I thought I had come to grips with that, he shows up out of nowhere." I smoothed my hair away from my face. "I'm wrestling with whether or not to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I can understand how that would be a tough decision." She gingerly sat down beside me on my bed. "What do you want most, Bella?"

"For everything to be much easier."

"Do you still love him?"

I hesitated in answering her, unsure of what frightened me the most – admitting it to myself, or admitting it to her.

"I do. I never stopped." There. I said it. I groaned in frustration. "I'm still quite angry with him. I can't forgive him. Not yet. The last five years are burned into my brain, and now he waltzes back in to town and thinks everything will be okay again."

"You need to tell him this, Bella. Guys aren't mind readers."

_This one is, _I thought to myself smugly.

"I really don't even want to see him right now. It's too hard."

I couldn't believe myself. Allowing Edward to get under my skin was extremely out of character. Liz placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. At that moment, I was thankful that I had her as a roommate. Her emotions had always been one hundred percent supportive and positive. She kept the peace in our house. Teresa had a bit of a short fuse, and Liz was always able to calm her down. I liked to think of her as the human version of Jasper.

"Are you still going to come to the party?"

I looked up at Liz, and sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Oh come on, you know you want to protect me from those pesky frat boys." She smiled jokingly and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Of course. I'd love nothing more than to kick some frat boy ass for you."

"Well, can you help me get ready? I'm trying to impress a certain Phi Kap brother."

I winked at her and gracefully rose to my feet. "I've got just the thing."

Edward POV (an hour earlier)

"This is bad," I murmured, pacing the floor in the family room, my thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Edward, I can feel her anger," Jasper interjected. "I've never felt anything like this." Alice rubbed his back, comforting him. "It's like she transferred it onto Alice. I didn't think we were capable of being this powerful."

"She's a newborn, Jazz," Alice said. "There's nothing scarier than an angry newborn."

"I should go talk to her," I mused.

"That may make things worse, Edward," Alice warned.

"Can you see it? Will she get angrier?"

"I don't know. It's hazy." Alice moved closer to Jasper. "I think she really does still love you, but she is torn between that feeling and hating you for leaving."

"Edward," Jasper warned. "I really don't think this is a good idea."

"She needs breathing room, Edward."

I had to agree with my brother and sister. I've never been the smothering type, but I immediately thought of a convenient way to indirectly see and talk to Bella.

"How would you guys like to go to a party?"

**Bella POV**

**Later, at the Phi Kappa Mu house…**

Liz and I arrived fashionably late, and dressed to kill. Our hair was up and I wore a tight dark grey v-neck sweater and a black miniskirt that barely came mid-thigh, and then thigh high, black leather, spike heeled boots. Liz donned a short slinky black dress and black pumps. I felt grateful for having Liz as my roommate. Giving her a makeover was the perfect deterrent for my out of control thoughts. We worked the room, me leading the way. All heads turned in our direction, accompanied by looks of lust, jealousy or disgust. My plan had succeeded – the Phi Kap that Liz liked stopped her in her tracks to talk to her. I smiled smugly to myself and made my way to the other room where the DJ played.

I immediately recognized the song as "Forget Her" by Jeff Buckley, and began swaying to the slow, sultry beat. Lost in the music, I didn't notice the person standing directly behind me, hands on my hips, swaying in sync with me. My senses alerted me to this stranger's presence and I whirled around. I found myself staring into his golden eyes, his sweet breath fanning my face. Our gazes remained locked as his hands found my hips again, and began slowly swaying with me, as though we were entranced. This closeness with him scared the living daylights out of me, but somehow I couldn't find the strength to pull away. Had he affected me this easily as a human?

_What…what are you doing here?_ I thought, never breaking his stare.

_I came to find you, _he replied. _I want to talk to you._

_We tried that already, remember?_

_I know, but Alice told me she saw you at the library and said you had something to tell me._

_I never told her that. _I furrowed my brow resentfully.

_You didn't need to._

_I can't do this._

I shoved him away and ran from the room, fighting the sobs that threatened to tear through my body. I wrapped my arms around myself to prevent the gaping hole from opening back up. My mind bounced back and forth between anger and resentment to fear and happiness. I nearly tripped on the heels of my boots as I stumbled outside, taking in gulps of the fresh night air to help me maintain composure. Edward appeared at my side moments later, wrapping his arms around me at an attempt to comfort me. I tore my body from his embrace and glared at him, eyes aflame.

_Why?! _I screamed internally. _Why here?! Why now?! Everything was fine before you decided to show up again. I accepted that you were never coming back and I was going to spend eternity alone. But then you come waltzing back in here._

_Bella, I –_

_No, Edward, don't. Don't start with me. You left, and you didn't want me. You said so. You said I was just a "distraction." _

"Is everything alright here?" a male voice said.

I whirled around and saw Mike Newton, one of the Phi Kap brothers I knew from several of my classes, standing before me. "Everything is fine, Mike." I turned back to Edward. "This is my ex-boyfriend, Edward."

"Nice to meet you, man," Mike began, extending his hand. Edward politely shook it, and I giggled quietly when Mike seemed taken aback by the temperature of Edward's flesh. "Can I get you two anything?"

"No, thank you," I replied, turning to him and smiling my dazzling smile. "But there is something you can do for me, Mike."

"Anything."

"Dance with me." I began walking backwards towards the frat house, glowering at Edward, as I led Mike inside. Edward seemed none too pleased at this, as I heard a growl forming in his chest.

I remained smug as Mike and I made our way to the dance floor, as we began moving slowly, sensually against each other. Mike's perfect rhythm impressed me. I felt Edward's eyes watching us the entire time, which only urged me to move closer to Mike. I shot a defiant glance at Edward and giggled quietly as he huffed and left the room, eyes alight with jealousy. I saw Mike's eyes follow his departure.

"He's not too thrilled that you're dancing with me," Mike shouted over the music as we danced.

"Oh, I'm sure he isn't," I snickered. The song ended and I took a step back from Mike, looking around for Liz. "I'm going to go look for my friend. Thanks for dancing with me, Mike."

I flashed him a smile and his eyes glazed over. He gave me a lazy wave goodbye as I quickly sniffed the air for Liz's scent. I spotted her standing by the fireplace, engaged in conversation with the frat boy she snagged earlier. She grasped a red plastic cup in her hand and casually sipped from it every so often. I observed their conversation a few moments longer before taking a step toward the front door.

Suddenly, Liz was by my side, holding onto my arm. She quickly let go after feeling the temperature of my skin, and I swear I saw her jump backward slightly.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Home. This party is suddenly very boring to me," I sneered, knowing Edward could hear me from wherever he disappeared to.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." She touched me gently on the shoulder, and a deep wave of concern washed over me. _Wait a minute, how did she do that?_ I thought to myself. "Let me tell Simon goodbye, and I'll walk home with you."

Liz disappeared momentarily and I stood on the porch of the house, staring off into the distance.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I got married on August 2 and then we moved our office, plus I've been off at the Penn State games. Go Nittany Lions!**

**I should have Chapter 5 by next week!**

**Love you bbs!**

**- Siobhan**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything **_**Twilight**_**.**

**As promised, here is Chapter 5. Thank you to everyone who reads & reviews my story!**

* * *

_Like a moth to a flame, the fire moves us_

_We're just waiting on the crash_

_**- Needtobreathe**_

**Chapter 5**

**Liz POV**

_Bella has no idea, _I thought.

"Let's go, Bella," I said, walking past her on the porch. She quickly reacted and fell into step alongside me.

"What did you want to talk about, Liz?" Her voice floated from her mouth, tinkling like the sound of tiny church bells.

"So was that him?" Bella nodded. "He is gorgeous."

"I know." _Almost too gorgeous._

"You seem…stressed."

Bella snorted. "It's a complicated situation."

"I know." I sighed, trying to figure out the right way to word it. "I'm sorry. I'm going to stop beating around the bush." I stopped in my tracks, but Bella kept walking. "I know what you are." She froze, ceasing all movement, but did not turn around. Shockingly, she was silent. "Bella, I know you're a –"

"Don't. Say. It," she said through clenched teeth, her voice somewhat menacing. I saw her body relax. "How do you know?" Her voice was more sullen now.

"I just do." I walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"How do you know?" she asked more sternly.

"I'm a natural born witch." She stared at me in disbelief. "I have clairvoyant powers. I knew what you were the moment I met you."

"And you've told no one else?"

"No." I paused. "Most people don't know about my…abilities."

"Good, keep it that way. Or there will be consequences." Bella began walking again, her back still to me.

"I can read your mind, Bella." She stopped again. "Just like you can read mine."

Bella turned to face me.

"Impossible," she choked.

"I know all about Edward."

"What is it you want, Liz?" Her honey golden eyes bored deep into mine, searching.

"To be like you."

"That isn't possible."

"Yes, it is."

"Elizabeth, that is not possible." She began walking again. "We will not speak of this again."

"Take me to Carlisle, Bella."

"Liz, please listen to me." She walked back to where I stood and cupped my face in her hands. "You have no idea what you are asking of me." Her eyes appeared as though they were welling up with tears, but I knew she couldn't cry. "Let's just go home."

She released my face and turned to walk away, and I followed. I would get what I want, sooner or later.

**Edward POV (the next evening)**

I sat on the black leather couch in my bedroom, reading _War and Peace_ for the umpteenth time.

"How did it go last night at the party?

"Bella wouldn't talk out in the open with me. I can hear her thoughts now, so she just glared at me and allowed me to read her mind." I ran a hand through my messy bronze hair. "She seemed agitated."

"Edward, there's something else you should know." Alice touched my arm as she joined me on the sofa.

"What is it?"

"It's not my place. think she should be the one to tell you."

"Then I will find out." Again, I ran a hand nervously through my hair. "I need to convince her to let me make things right."

"Do you really think that is a good idea?"

"You know he is stubborn, Alice," Jasper replied, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "Don't try to stop him."

"Good luck, Edward." Alice smiled at me warmly.

I bolted out of my bedroom, suddenly renewed with hope. I smiled as I took off down the driveway toward the garage that housed my silver Volvo. I drove non-stop until I reached Seattle, and was standing nervously in the doorway of Bella's apartment building; the exact spot she had left me the previous evening. I pressed the buzzer marked number three, Bella's apartment number. I braced myself for her wrath for showing up unannounced. I was terrified; Alice was right -- there was nothing more frightening than an angry newborn vampire.

"Hello?" A sweet female voice called out.

"Is Bella in? This is Edward Cullen." Silence.

"Come on up." The buzzer sounded and the front door unlocked.

I flew up the stairs at vampire speed after having listened for human occupants. Within seconds, I stood before Bella's door, and knocked. A young, chubby girl with chin length black hair and dark blue eyes meekly opened the door.

"Hello," I began, giving her my dazzling smile. "I am Edward Cullen, here to see Bella."

**Bella POV**

Liz returned to my doorway moments later. "Edward is here to see you."

I froze, not knowing whether to send him away or listen to what he has to say. I debated for several seconds while Liz tapped her foot impatiently.

"Send him in," I said finally. "And do not disturb us, please."

Liz gave me a knowing look. "No problem."

Liz disappeared and within seconds, Edward stood before me, looking much more handsome than he had the previous evening. I stood from my bed and pretended to busy myself with papers on my desk.

"Bella," he breathed as he closed my bedroom door behind him.

"Edward," I replied curtly.

"Alice told you she spoke to you at the library today." He hesitantly approached me. I took a step backward, my butt hitting my desk chair.

"Yes, I did see her. We talked."

"She said you seemed extremely angry."

I snickered at him stating the obvious. "Well gee, Edward, I wonder why."

"Bella, I know you are angry with me. I can't begin to fathom the heartache I've caused you."

"You have _no_ idea what I've been through since you left," I ground out through clenched teeth, my nostrils flaring.

I sensed that he had underestimated the depth of my anger – the room pulsated with thick tension. He daringly took a step toward me, but I couldn't move, and even though my brain was screaming _Run!, _my feet were somehow planted to the floor. I tried not to let him see how much he still affected me, but it was no use. I melted under his power.

**Edward POV**

"I want to know, Bella. I want you to share it with me." I reached out and touched her cheek with my index and middle finger. Her eyes smoldered with anger, but her face, which had been contorted in fury, slackened. I stepped closer to her, her heady scent filling my nostrils. "Please, Bella. Please help me understand."

I placed my hand on her neck, cupping her cheek, my thumb stroking it gently. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, the electrostatic current that had once flowed between us reappeared, stronger now than ever. I couldn't decide if it was because she was no longer human, or time had made it increase. We were drawn to each other, like two magnets meant to be a pair.

She took my hand in hers, and suddenly, I was assaulted with the vision of Victoria changing Bella, seeing her agonizing transformation, and then Victoria's subsequent murder of Bella's father. As the vision left me, I felt as if all the air had been sucked out of my lungs by some unseen force. I gripped my chest and doubled over, almost falling backward.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked, lunging to catch me before I hit the floor.

"My God, Bella," I managed to choke out. "I had no idea." I took a few deep – but unnecessary – breaths to compose myself. "I'm okay now." I expected her to release me from her embrace, but her arms remained around me. "I am so sorry." I leaned my forehead against hers, and surprisingly, she didn't back away then, either.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes, her head hung low.

I lifted her chin with one finger, staring into her beautiful ocher eyes. "Sorry for what, love?"

"Everything." I believe if she could cry, she would have wept a river at that moment.

I gazed at her momentarily, licking my lips. I leaned in closely, and lightly brushed my lips against hers. Her scent made me absolutely dizzy. I kissed her softly, though I was not prepared for her reaction. I half expected her to resist, to slap me or send me flying across the room, but she didn't -- she gave in. The affirmation of her feelings sent my heart flying into outer space.

Her hands flew into my hair and buried themselves, and she pressed herself closer to me, kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, kissing her hungrily. It was beyond me how I had lived without her for five whole years. Every cell in my body screamed her name at that moment, and the entire world fell away. Just her and I, our mouths fused, bodies intertwined into one. I traced her lower lip with my tongue, and she opened her mouth up to me, deepening our kiss. I relished the fact that I did not have to hold back while kissing or touching her anymore. Our tongues wrestled, fighting for dominance. I won, and nibbled on her lower lip.

She pulled away, and looked at me disbelievingly.

"Jesus," she breathed. Realization washed over her face, and she set her jaw in defiance. "Edward, you have to leave. I will walk you out."

I nodded, understanding that this was all too much, too soon for her. That kiss had felt so good, but I knew she needed time.

She followed me out of the building and into the pouring rain again, but said nothing. She smiled at me half-heartedly as I bid her goodnight, and I felt her eyes on me as I walked to my Volvo that was parked across the street. I wanted to turn around and run back to her, but when I turned around, she was gone.

* * *

**So there it is!**

**I promise more good things to come. Just review and I'll be a happy girl!**

**- S**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything _Twilight_.**

_The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home_

_**- OneRepublic**_

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

I was soaked to the bone as I returned to my apartment, my shoes squeaking under my feet on the linoleum as I walked through the hall.

"Liz?" I called out. No answer. "Treese?" Nothing.

I guessed my roommates had left while I had escorted Edward out to his car. I shrugged and went into the bathroom, opening the towel cabinet. I took notice of the girls' hair styling products littered all over the counter, and realized they had gone out downtown again tonight.

I began to wring out my hair with a fluffy blue towel as I walked into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. My dead heart sank into my stomach as I recalled the events of earlier this evening. Edward had only been trying to apologize to me, and I had been awful to him. And that kiss – my God, that kiss. I hadn't intended to allow him to do such a thing, but I somehow felt I needed to know if I really did still love him, or just loved the idea of him. I wrapped the towel around my shoulders as I walked over to the window, staring out into the night, watching the rain splatter against the window pane.

_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong  
Black and white didn't fit you  
And all along, you were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything that I need just to make it_

I knew in my heart that I missed Edward -- terribly. I had grown numb to that particular feeling over the years, but now that he was here, and as I had touched and smelled him, the feeling resurfaced to overwhelm me. My love for him made me so weak that I was torn between wanting to put up a fight and wanting to give in to him completely and forget the last five years ever happened, but too much has happened. I lost too much to ever forget.

_Lord knows I'll fail you time and again,  
But you and me we're alright _

A streak of lightning flashed through the sky and my eyes immediately darted toward the sidewalk. There was someone standing there, staring up at me. I recognized the grey pea coat and the hunched over stance he had whenever he had his hands shoved in his pockets. It was Edward.

_We won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

**Edward POV**

I stood on the sidewalk across from her building, in the pouring rain, as soon as she disappeared. My heart leaped in my chest as I saw her appear in the window of her bedroom. Little did she know, I'd been standing out here every night since I arrived, watching her, waiting for the right moment. It was a stroke of luck that I found her in that diner the other night.

Suddenly, she was no longer standing in her window. My breathing came shallow – had she seen me watching her? Panic began to set in, but then the front door of the apartment building burst open, and she came running towards me at human speed. She stopped just short of the curb, a mere six inches from me. Her golden eyes were smoldering, love, lust and anger all swirling in them.

_Lord knows I'll fail you time and again,  
But you and me we're alright_

"Edward," she began. "I'm sorry, I –"

"Bella, don't," I began, taking a step toward her. I extended my hand out, and she enclosed hers around it, and I yanked her to me, her chest pressed against mine. I rested my forehead against hers and whispered, "This isn't over for me." I lightly stroked her cheek with my fingers, and she immediately relaxed in my arms.

_We won't say our goodbyes you know its better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need all we need, a lover's alibi  
_

Her eyes opened, the fire in them glowing in the darkness. I didn't even notice the rain drops falling down my face. Her face was inches from mine, her cool breath sweeter than I remembered as it washed over my face.

_Every single day that I can breathe, you changed my philosophy  
I'm never gonna let you pass me by_

She nuzzled my nose with the tip of hers, and froze, as if she realized exactly what she was doing. She pulled away slightly, staring at me. My hand snaked up to the back of her head and my fingers lost themselves in her hair.

_  
So don't say your goodbyes you know its better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

I pushed her head forward and crashed my lips against hers, vigorously kissing her. Her resolve melted away and her arms wrapped around my neck, kissing me back just as hard. Her cold tongue traced my lower lip and I deepened the kiss, moaning once again at the fact that I could kiss her the way I'd always wanted to kiss her. I could grasp her tighter and not have to hold back anymore.

I picked her up and pressed her against the brick wall of the building behind us, and ground my pelvis into her, growling slightly. I heard a muffled sigh escape her lips as I nibbled on her lower lip, and trailed my kisses down her neck, wanting terribly to rip her clothes from her body and take her right there.

**Bella POV**

Kissing him felt so right, so natural, that even though my brain was screaming at me to fight, my heart melted at his touch. His cold lips felt warm against my skin, and his hands left trails of electricity wherever they traveled. I moaned into the darkness as he kissed and nipped my neck.

"Edward," I cried, burying my hands in his now soaked hair and reluctantly pulling his head away from my skin. He looked into my eyes, searching them. "We should go inside." He nodded in agreement.

Within seconds, we were inside and in my bedroom, the door shut and locked. I tore his soaked shirt from his torso and threw it across the room. He pinned me up against the door, taking my hands in his and raising my arms above my head. He kept my hands locked there with one of his, and then hitched my leg up around his hips and his mouth closed over mine. My body felt as though molten lava was coursing through my veins. This man would be my undoing.

I wrenched my hands from his grip and pushed him onto the bed, and then climbed on top of him, grunting and then slapping his face. He tore my shirt from my body and threw it toward the closet, and then flipped us over so that he was on top. I gently wrapped my hand around his throat as he leaned down to kiss me. I was on fire, both with lust and anger, and I intended to put at least one of those fires out.

I latched onto his back with my fingernails and put him on his back, kissing down his chest and swiftly undoing his belt and yanking his trousers from lower half. His arousal was evident as I stared down at his pale, naked form. I wanted to weep at the beauty of this Greek god – this god that was in love with me. My mouth continued its worship and he sucked in a sharp breath when I took his hardness into my hand.

Looking him in the eye, I ran my tongue up the underside and he moaned softly. His eyes pleaded with me to continue, and I enclosed his tip in my mouth, and began sucking back and forth, taking him all the way down into my throat, thankful that my gag reflex ceased to exist. I continued torturing him, smirking at the sounds he was making, even though they were ungodly sexy.

"God," he huffed, gripping the sheets at his sides. His head fell back, exposing his luscious throat.

**Edward POV**

This woman was going to be the death of me. I was sure of it. Her lips tasted like sweet strawberry candy and I honestly could not get enough of her. Her ministrations on my member were excruciating and I fought my animal instincts to ravish her. As I stared down at her beautiful face with her mouth around my cock, everything around me fell away, and it was just us, floating in negative space.

I grabbed her hair and pulled her off of me and crashed my lips against hers, a small moan escaping her lips. I grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down on her back, and then got on all fours, and began to slowly crawl up her body like a lion, brushing my lips against her skin every so often, which would cause her entire body to shudder.

"You weren't kidding when you compared yourself to a lion," she giggled.

I smirked as I continued my ascent. I licked and kissed on her stomach, and grasped one of her perfect breasts in my right hand, kneading it gently. My mouth enclosed her nipple and I gently flicked my tongue back and forth over it, causing it to harden. Bella moaned at the sensation, and my left hand clasped onto her other breast.

I quickly found myself on my back again and Bella straddled my pelvis, her wet center pressed against my hardened member. She gently rocked back and forth, covering it in her slickness, and my hands grabbed her hips and aided her in her movements. Her closeness caused my body to tremble. My cock twitched as she slid me slowly inside her, and I felt enveloped in this great warmth.

Bella began to rock her hips back and forth, one hand grasping mine and holding it to one side, the other hand splayed out on my chest for leverage. She began to ride me hard, and angrily, and a guttural moan emitted from her throat at each thrust. She seemed frustrated, and I was more than willing to relieve her of that. Her hand moved up from my chest and closed gently around my throat, but then she slightly increased the pressure. I found it incredibly arousing.

I flipped her over onto her back and began thrusting into her, gentle at first, and then going harder and deeper. She moaned loudly and raked her fingernails down my back, cutting my skin and venom began to seep out of the wounds. I kissed her hard as I thrust into her, and my mouth traveled down her neck. My tongue traced her collarbone, and then traveled up to where her neck and shoulder met, and clamped down with my teeth. She screamed in absolute pleasure as my bite came simultaneously with her orgasm. I panted and moaned with her, the pleasure building.

She flipped us over and continued to ride me until my back arched and I exploded within her, a primal scream echoing throughout the room. She collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around her, smoothing her disheveled hair.

"I love you," I whispered against her ear, and felt her body quiver in my arms. A whimper escaped her lips, and for a moment, I thought she was going to reply. Her thoughts were blank at the moment. I couldn't glean any information from them. "Bella, I need you. I can't live without you."

She raised her head and looked into my eyes. "I tried to live without you, but I felt this void inside of me. I need you, too, Edward." She kissed my lips and whispered against them: "I love you, too."

Hearing her say my name made my dead heart soar. I rolled onto our sides and pulled her close to me, breathing in her scent.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."


End file.
